shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dax Raider Pirates
'Intro' The Dax Raiders Pirates are a pirate crew from the South Blue. They are considered a high threat to the World government and are a led by Deraz.D.Dax. The ' D Raiders' got their name from their tendency to raid ships for supplies instead of docking although they had to dock in the Grand Line for the log.They are still in the first half. 'Jolly roger' Their jolly roger consists of a Skull with Red Eye sockets and a dark blade serving as one of the crossbones. It has a big smile on its face. 'Crew and Jobs'. The Dax raiders have a very varied selection of crewmates with all sorts of backgrounds. A funny thing about their crew is that they are either Ex somethings or enemies become friends with one exception. In order of joining. 5/5 'Warrior of Chaos' Dax - Captain/Navigator. 18 yrs. Dax is one of the 3 founding members of the Dax pirates. He is very knowledgeable about navigation. He is shown to be quite 'cool'. He is the son of Deraz.D.Valencia who was killed by marines in front of him. Dax doesn't fight unless his dream or his crew are disrespected or attacked. Dax is very trusting and is very attached to them to the point of risking his life for them. He hates rules and being ordered around which is why he immediate chose to be captain after acquiring a ship with Tiara. That's the reason he wants to be the pirate king so he can be the freeest person on the sea. As a child he always wanted to be an explorer. He acts very calm and collected even in the face of death with his trademark grin. He is shown to be the strongest in physical ability in the crew . He can always attack with the element of surprise. He is an exceptional navigator because of 4 years of learning. He is skilled with dual weapons mainly swords. Dax is extremely protective over his crew and is in love with Tiara. He is a Warrior from Speartide island which means he immensely strong even without his swords. Bounty 270 mill 4/5 'Sonic' Tiara - Doctor/Musician/ First Mate. 18 yrs. Tiara is one of the 3 founding members of the Dax pirates. She is an ex princess from Speartide island. She is said to be very pretty. She is shown to be a talented doctor and singer although most of her singing ability comes from her devil fruit the Oto Oto no mi ( sound sound fruit). She ran away from the palace so she could have a life of adventure instead of being sent to a boring academy for medical genius' and arranged marriage. She is very carefree but very attached to her crewmates to the point of risking her life for them. Her nickname comes from the fact that her screams can produce massive sonic waves with amazing destructive power. She has been chosen as first mate because she can be trusted to make sensible decisions. She has become very attached to Dax and kissed him after his mother died to take away his rage.. Bounty 100 mil 4/5 'Traitor' Raysun - Lookout/Cannoneer- 19 yrs. Ray is one of the 3 founding members of the Dax pirates. He is a ex-marine. He isn't really skilled on a ship as he was a beginner marine but posseses amazing destructive power with he devil fruit power. The Mana Mana no mi (Life Life fruit) allows him to take life force and turn it to energy which he can use a beams or blasts. The drawback is immediately after he ages rapidly but after a while he reverts to his normal age. He is very good friends with other two founding members and was willing to risk his life for them. He left the marines because he had always desired to be the pirate with freedom to do anything. He hates rules and being ordered around but he does accept rules from the captain. Ray is very tactical and physically strong from marine training to the point where he was to be made to marine captain after singlehandedly outsmarting and defeating a pirate ship. He is very childish and annoying. He is mischevious and eats loads. He is also a bit pervy. But when he was punished for disobeying orders by his marine father he decided to join up with dax. He along with Tiara destroyed a marine base shortly after his defection so they could free dax. Bounty 65 mill 3/5 'Iron Man' Zeon - Shipwright/Mechanic - 28 yrs. He is a Genius when it come to shipbuilding and machinemaking. His talent even as a child was recognised and he was sent by the king to Water 7 for training as a shipwright. Zeon is a lot wiser than the rest of the crew and is easily provoked. He always claims he is not appreciated. But when he saw Dax risking his life for them he became very loyal. He serves as a kind of advisor. When he wasn't building or repairing the royal ships he invented himself an iron exoskeleton that stregthens his upper body. He also has a jetpack which runs on a rare element. At the age of 27 he became entrusted with national security and became leader of the army. After a year he met Dax and Ray causing trouble at a bar. He went to confront them and told them to leave the island. Actually under normal conditions they would have been left alone but he was just itching for a fight. He insulted them and challenged him and his crew to a fight. The conditions were if they lost they would leave and pay for all their stolen food and drink and be handed to the marines. If they won he would join their crew as the shipwright. After a mighty battle Zeon was defeated and helped to fight with them against the rest of the grey pirates. 50 mill Temporarily. 5/5 'Steel Smasher' Deraz.D.Maximus - Fighter - 22 yrs. Max was a temporary member of the Dax pirates. He is the brother of Dax. He is very arrogant and believes his devil fruit is the strongest. The Meta Meta no mi allows Max to turn to liquid or solid metal. He is almost invulnerable but is very slow he can shoot metal projectiles out of his body and can absorb metal objects. He is even stronger than Dax and is the strongest Spike Warrior. He came to capture Dax after he supposedly kidnapped princess Tiara when they both left the island. When he arrived on the ship he met the crew and defeated them without much of a fight. He captured Dax and the crew and set off for Speartide island. He felt bad and realised his brother wasnt the cowardly nerd that the country thought he was. For 2 weeks he stayed with Dax pirates to protect them while his brother healed. He left when they arrived on Drayton island. He became a bounty hunter for a while before setting off again to capture his brother fairly. When he found them with their new member Tiron. Max saw his brother in even worse condition after another fight. He told them about a legendary island where they could find the Sea's Miracle Powder which supposedly was on Miraculous island that could heal any ailment. Bounty 30 mill 3/5 'Devil Beast' Tiron - Cabin boy - 14 years. Tiron is the 2nd youngest member of the Dax raiders. He is very young and desires to be become strong like Dax. He is very interested in navigation and legends and mechanics. But mostly does errands on the ship. When he was 9 years old he lived on his fathers pirate ship. His father was known as the worlds luckiest man beause of his heap of supposedly cursed and forbidden treasures which he had yet to open. At a massive celebration Tiron went into the room and opened every box and covered himself with the treasures. 1000 demons rushed into his body and he transformed into a werewolf like monster with long, sharp bones sticking out of his elbows and sabersharp teeth. After that he went on a 4 year killing spree. he killed his father and crew and killed any ship that came close be it marine or pirate. He exterminated a non World Government island and then he vicously ruled Drayton island. Tiron then fought Dax but was eventually overwhelmed an thrown a volcano before he could heal. It erupted and a kid on fire landed on the ship . It was Tiron and he thanked them asking to join. He can still transform into a demon state but its a quite a bit weaker than before because of his promise not to kill. .Bounty 90 mill 1/5 'Sea Sky' Violet - Artist/Assistant Navigator- 20 years. Violet is a pirate and the assistant navigator of the Dax Raider Pirates. She is a rare flying fish mermaid. She is a skilled artist and designer of the Dax Raider Pirates. Her dream is to draw every island and the One piece. Bounty 32 mill 'Strengths and Professions' 'Adventures' 'Tiara arc' Too many Seakings! Plot: It's been one day since Dax and Tiara left they are ambushed by ten seakings. They defeat four but the ship is damaged badly. They sail to the next island and their ship collapses on arrival. Raysun Arc Meet Raysun. Get ready for trouble! Raysun is a marine fighting pirates but also a bit of a disappointment to his father. He strives to get better and tries to catch Dax and Tiara as they arrive. Dax vs Raysun Dax is looking for a ship to steal and Tiara is getting supplies. Raysun attacks Dax and they fight. Its pretty even but very destructive so Raysun's father activates a older prototype pacifista to help out. Dax is defeated but Raysun is angry that he couldn't do it himself. Where the hell is Dax. Dax is put in jail for crimes against the country and is going to be sent back to speartide island for 'kidnapping the princess'. Tiara finds out and with much thought decides to bust Dax out. The marines find out and the pacifista is sent for her. Meanwhile Dax talks to Raysun and they become friends. Unexpected Help.. Tiara is clearly losing against the pacifista and she is surrounded. Raysun intervenes and helps to destroy the pacifista. They manage to get the keys and free Dax. They are met by 1000 marines but they defeat them with a combined attack. They steal a warship and set sail. Zeon Arc Bye Tiara Dax and Raysun are good friends but Tiara is always the victim of their jokes. Just before they arrive Dax blows up for no apparent reason. Their new ship is damaged and Tiara was blown over and no one could rescue her because they're all Df users. Dax tries a dangerous move and uses his most powerful slash to temporarily split the sea. ( Its quite shallow because their close to shore) He grabs her and gets back to the ship. Upon arriving she leaves the crew because she is angry at them and the ship needs fixing. Trouble Dax and Raysun decide to get her a present to make up for it but are distracted by another crew eating meat. Dax uses his speed to grab meat belonging to another pirate crew. He grabs loads before they realise and runs away with Ray. Then they stop to think about what they wanted before. They encounter the pirates again and defeat them. Then they are approached. Zeon the Shipwright. So on.... 'Dreams' Dax- become the pirate king or a yonko. Bring honour back to Speartide Island. Marry Tiara Tiara - Become a sucessful doctor or musician. Marry Dax Raysun - Become a great person. Be remembered. Zeon - Create the greatest ship. Revolutionise the world with a great invention. Tiron - Redeem himself. Make Dax the pirate king Violet - Draw every island. Draw raftel and the One Piece Strength Rating 1/5 means basic human strength. 2/5 means Martial artist or fishman strength 3/5 Means very strong about arlong strength 4/5 Very strong.Vice admiral strength 5/5 Incredibly strong.Capable of destroying a warship or defeating pacifistas Dax Rangers The Dax Ranger Pirates are a group of 39 pirates and 111 defected marines who were saved from death by Dax and Tiara. They have now become Dax's 1st Division. They are lead by a defected Rear admiral. Their leader is Parker.Y.Mio, user of the phase phase fruit who is ranked under the first mates: Tiara who are ranked under Dax. They are free to what they want but they contact either Dax or Tiara once a week for orders and updates. They specialise in ranged weapons and use a state of art Marine battleship thats been upgraded by Zeon.They helped to rescue Dax and his mother. But ultimately failed in the latter goal. Since then they have made a name for themselves and have a joint bounty of 110 million beli which mostly due to their knowledge of marine secrets. The Smiley Funny Pirates They are the old pirate crew of Deraz.D Valencia. Dax's mother who was killed in trade with the marines. They had been captured and were about to enter the marine current when they were ambushed by the marines. They became Dax's second division after his mother died. Their leader is John Crash. User of the Tokage Tokage no mi model : Komodo Dragon. They have a ship upgraded by Zeon for ramming. They are great fighters and have a bounty of 250 million beli. Category:Pirate Crews